


I didn't mean to

by coldgun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Leonard Snart, Sad Barry Allen, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldgun/pseuds/coldgun
Summary: Капитан Холод становится свидетелем случайного убийства, совершенного Флэшем. Вместо того, чтобы позволить ему взять вину на себя, Лен заметает за Барри следы и заботится о нем в его квартире. Только куча горячего шоколада поможет все наладить.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 10





	I didn't mean to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I didn't mean to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210503) by [grimmfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy). 



_Барри помнил, когда они с Айрис в первый раз пробрались на кино с рейтингом R. Им едва исполнилось четырнадцать, Айрис была бунтаркой, а Барри был влюблён, поэтому они решили посмотреть новый фильм, на который ранее Джо отказался их сводить. Он помнил, как Айрис смотрела на него, когда свет потух; ее лицо покраснело из-за возбуждения от их успешного прохода через билетеров и сохранения своего секрета. Также он помнил, как выглядела кровь, когда она драматично брызнула из груди приспешника, заколотого героем на экране, и какой ярко-красной и отвратительной она выглядела. Как тот рассказал все подробности, которые нужно было знать герою, прежде чем истечь кровью за несколько минут._

_Почему в фильмах всегда одна ложь?_

— Боже мой…

_Кровь не была такого уж ярко-красного оттенка, когда сочилась из настоящей раны._

_Она была темнее, гуще, чем в кино._

_И звуки, издаваемые лезвием, проходящим сквозь мягкую ткань, тоже отличались в реальной жизни. Влажные, более приглушенные и сопровождаемые ужасным бульканьем, которого не было в фильмах._

— Боже мой…

_Барри удивился, почему в фильмах всегда показывают людей, разговаривающих после травм. Настоящее ранение в сердце вызывало почти мгновенную потерю сознания. Никаких разговоров._

— БАРРИ!

Кто-то кричал на него. Руки крепко сжимали его бицепсы. Он оторвал взгляд от сцены на земле перед ним.

Ах да, Холод был здесь. Он видел.

— Барри, ты меня слышишь?

Почему Снарт был таким громким? Он не глухой.

— Барри, оторвись от него. Ты должен сфокусироваться на моём голосе, хорошо?

Барри снова посмотрел вниз. В кино было гораздо больше крови.

— Я… что я сделал… я _убил_ … – он задохнулся, его голос был едва узнаваемым. Звучал так, будто он кричал. Руки на его руках сжались до боли. Барри использовал ее как якорь, чтобы отступить от края. Это казалось реальным.

— Это был несчастный случай, пацан. Самозащита.

Барри начал дрожать. Нож – это не самозащита от суперсил. Он был убийцей.

— О, о боже, я убил его, – сказал Барри всё тем же не своим голосом. – Я убил его, я убил его, я...

Он почувствовал, как его грудь прижалась к груди Холода, а лицо уткнулось в изгиб его шеи, и продолжил свою мантру.

— Чшш, не говори так. Нет, это сделал не ты. А я.

Одна рука гладила его по волосам, другая крепко обнимала за талию. Капюшон парки Снарта был поднят, и меховая отделка щекотала Барри кожу. Капитан Холод пах сосной.

— Ты не убивал этого парня, это сделал я. Он напал на меня, и я отреагировал. Вот что ты скажешь, если кто-нибудь узнает, хорошо?

— Но это был _я_ , – прошептал Барри. – Я не… я не _хотел_ … у него был нож, и...и я так устал...

— Я знаю, Барри. Это был несчастный случай.

Барри отчаянно вцепился в его парку. Он чувствовал, что если отпустит ее, то пропадёт.

— Барри, иди домой. Прими ванну, поспи немного и положи свой костюм куда-нибудь в мусорный мешок, ладно? Я здесь обо всём позабочусь, а через три часа приду к тебе домой и почищу твой костюм. Кивни, если понял.

Барри кивнул. Он хотел вернуться в свою квартиру. Его мокрые руки в перчатках замёрзли.

— Никто никогда не узнает. Я никому не скажу, и ты тоже. Три часа, Барри.

***

Лен с трудом мог поверить в то, что увидел. Барри, сострадательный, героический, самоотверженный Барри убил человека.

Не специально, конечно. Барри не был виноват (по крайней мере, полностью) в том, что не имел боевой подготовки и был всё ещё неуклюж в рукопашных боях. И ножи. Ножи были грязным и неконтролируемым оружием в неопытных руках грабителя, так сильно жаждущего очередную дозу. По моральным убеждениям Лена – вина была на грабителе. По крайней мере, потенциальная жертва смылась, как только появился Барри, только что срадавшийся с мета-человеком, что отвлек его в этот вечер. Это была идеальная ночь: ограбление и Флэш, который слишком отвлечён, чтобы беспокоить его.

Если бы только...

Барри поскользнулся, и нож пошёл не в ту сторону. Это была не его вина.

Лен помнил, как в первый раз убил человека. Его страх перед беспорядком, отдачей пистолета в руке и брызгам крови на своём лице. То отвратительное поздравление его отца с тем, что он «сорвал свою вишенку». То, как Лиза больше никогда не смотрела на него так, как раньше, хотя тогда она была слишком мала, чтобы по-настоящему понять, что произошло. Он помнил выражение на своем лице, то самое, которое, казалось, застыло на лице Барри под маской – выражение удивления. Барри не знал, что он был там, наблюдал, как тот насмехается над грабителем, усталый до смерти и с синяками после предыдущей битвы. Видел момент, когда Барри совершил ошибку. Его скорость едва контролировалась, движения были беспорядочными. Нож был острым, а угол был слишком идеальным, чтобы не попасть в сердце грабителя.

До встречи с человеком в маске Лен был бы более чем счастлив позволить герою взять вину на себя. Возможно, попасть в тюрьму. Позволить ситуации выйти из-под контроля, чтобы тот страдал.

Но он встретил Барри. Читал его, изучал, узнавал о его прошлом. И он просто не мог заставить себя позволить пацану страдать. Позволить Барри думать, что он такой же, как и он. Убийца.

Поэтому он позаботился обо всём. Здесь не было камер наблюдения, что облегчило работу. От самого тела избавиться нетрудно. Даже в этой грязной части города были похоронные бюро с крематориями и плохой охраной. Даже если кто-то отправится на поиски этого ничтожества, что было маловероятно при его нынешнем состоянии, то ничего не найдёт. Ничего, кроме крови на костюме Барри.

Он уже давно выяснил, где живет Барри, когда не ошивается в доме Уэста. Квартира была небольшой, но приличной, в достаточно безопасной части города. Дверь была не заперта, когда он вошел; части Флэш-костюма были разбросаны по неровной дорожке в ванную. Беглый осмотр спальни показал, что под одеялом на кровати лежит комок, и долгие годы воспитания сестры говорили ему, что Барри на самом деле не спит. Лен вздохнул, схватив с пола окровавленные перчатки, и порылся в бельевом шкафу Барри в поисках стирального порошка. Каким-то чудом перчатки оказались единственной частью костюма, которая была заметно запачкана грабителем. Остальная часть ущерба будет списана на кровь из собственных ран Барри после мета-боя и почищена Циско. Он ополоснул ванну остатками мыла, снова наполнил ее и добавил порошок. Оставив перчатки отмокать, он вернулся в спальню и прислонился к дверному косяку. Свернувшись в постели калачиком, Барри выглядел гораздо меньше, чем он ожидал.

— Снарт? – Барри сел, и одеяло соскользнуло с его голых плеч, собравшись вокруг талии на спортивных штанах. Его волосы были влажными, глаза широко раскрытыми и пустыми, а кожа была всё еще розоватой. _Он оттирал свою кожу до красноты_ , понял Лен с болезненным ощущением в животе. И она уже исцелялась.

— Ты голоден? – спросил он. Барри пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на покрывало. Лен подавил желание сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Ведь это не так.

— Что… с ним…? – подчеркнул Барри, поморщившись от своих слов.

— Я о нем позаботился. Никто ничего не найдет, даже если постарается.

Барри кивнул, слегка поникнув. Лен узнал и этот взгляд. Отсутствующий взгляд, морщинки вокруг рта. Отвращение к себе, чувство вины за радость, что его не раскроют. Лен понял, что у Барри на кровати полно одеял.

— Замёрз? – спросил Лен и слегка приободрился лёгким кивком Барри. – Залезай под одеяло, посмотри телевизор или еще что-нибудь.

— Леонард? – робко спросил Барри, когда Лен начал разворачиваться. – Не… пожалуйста, не уходи? Пока что.

— Не собирался, – пообещал Лен. Он правда не знал, зачем это сказал. – Я скоро вернусь.

Кухня была маленькой, и найти то, что он искал, было нетрудно. Барри был сладкоежкой, что Лен уже знал. И у этого было преимущество в том, что у Барри были все необходимые ингредиенты для настоящего какао. Он услышал звук приглушённого диалога, доносящийся из спальни через несколько минут после его ухода, и понял, что Барри последовал его совету. Пацан не сможет уснуть этой ночью, это было очевидно. Он бы никогда не пожелал подобного даже своему злейшему врагу, тем более помешанному на героизме. Его телефон зажужжал, и он проверил сообщение. Это было закодированное подтверждение от Лизы, что она припрятала их добычу, и пришло время залечь на дно на некоторое время. По крайней мере, надо было.

Барри безучастно уставился на экран ноутбука, когда Лен вернулся с двумя кружками. Он понял, что Барри смотрит сериал «Криминалисты», натянув одеяло до самой шеи. Он протянул ему одну из кружек, а свою поставил на стол.

— У меня есть маршмеллоу, – прошептал Барри, прижимая к себе кружку. – В шкафу над плитой.

Лен сверкнул небольшой улыбкой.

— А как на счёт перекиси водорода?

Он достал перекись из-под раковины и положил ее рядом с ванной на потом. Маршмеллоу оказались именно там, где и сказал Барри, поэтому он взял горсть, отнёс её в спальню и разложил по кружкам. Барри еще не сделал ни глотка. Лен сел на кровать рядом с ним, поверх одеяла, так что между ними оставалось около полуметра свободного пространства. Барри всё ещё смотрел на экран, его глаза следили за происходящим, но взгляд был отсутствующим. Лен отхлебнул из кружки, и через несколько минут Барри повторил за ним. К тому времени, как он допил, к его лицу вернулось немного цвета, хотя Лен хотел, чтобы тот чего-нибудь поел.

— Почему они всегда неправильно показывают кровь? – тихо спросил Барри. Лен посмотрел на него. Лицо Барри осунулось, а глаза наполнились слезами. – Это неправильный цвет.

Лен протянул руку, прежде чем успел напомнить себе, что он не большой любитель физического контакта, но Барри бросился в предложенные объятия, прижимаясь к нему, когда неглубокие, неровные выдохи вырывались из его груди. Лен придвинулся ближе и обхватил голый торс Барри обеими руками, положив его голову себе под подбородок. Барри развалился у него на плече, и все, что Лен мог сделать – это держать его, шептать на ухо сладкую ложь и нежно гладить его поясницу. Когда Барри выплакался, он тихо улегся на грудь Лена и снова уставился в свой ноутбук. Лен же просто обнимал его. В какой-то момент Барри практически забрался к нему на колени, запутавшись в одеялах. Сериал все еще играл, и хотя Лен был обеспокоен реакцией Барри на кровь, парень, казалось, находил утешение в абсолютной неточности судебно-медицинской экспертизе, если не брать во внимание его нейтральное выражение лица. Он услышал, как у Барри заурчало в животе.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь сейчас что-нибудь съесть?

Барри медленно кивнул.

— Я тебе что-нибудь принесу. Просто оставайся здесь.

Барри отпустил его и откинулся на подушки, прислоненные к спинке кровати. Лен зашел в ванную и слил грязную розовую воду из ванны. Мокрые перчатки выглядели лучше, но он еще не закончил. Он снова наполнил ванну и добавил порошок с чашкой перекиси. Он много лет стирал кровь с одежды. Он знал, что делает. Он не думал, что Барри будет действительно заботиться о еде, что ему придется есть, поэтому не искал ничего необычного. Он нашел запас лапши быстрого приготовления и принялся кипятить воду, чтобы приготовить несколько мисок. Они навевали воспоминания о стольких долгих ночах, когда он нянчился с Лизой и его отца не было дома, а запасы еды были на исходе. Лиза больше не могла смотреть на миски с лапшой быстрого приготовления. Лен же все еще наслаждался ими, хотя в его возрасте эти приправы были не лучшим выбором.

Барри едва отреагировал, когда Лен подал ему дымящуюся миску, остывшую ровно настолько, чтобы не обжигать, и принялся встревоженно есть, будто на автомате. Лен снова сел рядом с ним на кровать, больше не прикасаясь, и подождал, пока Барри закончит есть. Барри, казалось, уже не так нервничал, но он видел напряжение на его лице.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Барри, – сказал Лен, когда Барри закончил есть и снова завернулся в свой кокон из одеял. – Ты можешь мне не верить, но я не всегда был таким. Я тоже через это прошел.

Барри не смотрел на него.

— Это когда-нибудь пройдёт? – спросил Барри, уступив место своему голосу.

— Ты научишься с этим жить.

— Я не хотел, – сказал Барри, зажмурившись, чтобы сдержать слезы. Сегодня ему больше не хотелось плакать.

— Я знаю.

— Что же мне теперь делать?

Лен вздохнул. Он был неподходящим человеком для этого. Готовить еду, стирать кровь с одежды, даже позволять использовать себя в качестве плеча, в которое можно поплакать, – с этим он мог справиться. Он мог делать это с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять. Но пытаться найти слова, чтобы поддержать? Это не его область знаний.

— Двигайся дальше, – наконец ответил он. – Продолжай геройствовать. Поужинай с семьей и сходи с друзьями в кино. Найди способ двигаться дальше.

Барри задумался.

— Ты останешься со мной на ночь?

Лен хотел сбежать. Ему все еще нужно было закончить с перчатками.

— Конечно.

Барри заснул беспокойным сном через час после того, как Лен лег с ним под одеяло. Он снял парку, чтобы повторить отмывание крови и заметил, что Барри оставил пятна на его спине, так что он остался в одних джинсах и майке. Барри, похоже, был прирожденным осьминогом, обмотавшись вокруг тела Лена, вернувшегося после выуживания перчаток из ванны. Он расслабился во сне, его губы были слегка приоткрылись, а дыхание стало ровным.

Все рухнет, когда он проснется. Барри по-прежнему будет Флэшем, а он по-прежнему будет Капитаном Холодом. Они будут драться друг с другом, где-то будет побеждать Лен, а где-то Барри.

Но сейчас Лен мог просто держать его в своих руках.


End file.
